


Holding Out

by Pretending2BeMe



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Stair Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretending2BeMe/pseuds/Pretending2BeMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as James and Richard are concerned, waiting makes everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Out

James loved it when Richard got like this – edgy, defiant, needy.  He could spot it almost instantly and he knew it was only a matter of time.  It would be something small that would set him off – a touch too long or a look too deep and it would begin.  No-one else would see the darkening of his eyes, the slight clench of his teeth or the upturn of his jaw but James would see it and feel its crackle.  Through the course of a day it would grow – still contained under the surface but it would be there, ticking off, counting down…

Richard never went to James on the first night; that would be too easy. He’d try to contain it but it would always seep out at the edges.  At first he’d become bouncy and  hyper like a kid on too much sugar;  but then he’d begin to push, his words sharper, his answers shorter and  all the while James would feel it growing closer, the anticipation clawing at him, making him itch. 

Jeremy would say that he gave his best work when he was like this (not that anyone was ever explicit as to what ‘this’ was – there was no real need after all).

Soon enough, the air between them would grow heavy and they’d begin to stalk round each other like a pair of prize-fighters waiting for the first punch and James knew that the hour was almost theirs.  Richard asked him once when it was dark and the words were easy why he never cracked and went to him first but of course, that was the point. The waiting, the growing tension and the final explosion - that was the kick for James. And the fact that Richard always broke first was his own little victory.

This is where they’d been for the better part of a week and James thought he’d go crazy with it – Richard had never held out this long – but as he pulled the catch on his front door he knew that tonight would be the night, he’d known even before the doorbell rang, even before he heard the unmistakable rumble of a V8 engine turn into his street, and way before Richard had grabbed him by the shirt in his own passage way. 

He was against the wall before he could even think and Richard’s mouth was on him before he could draw breath, kissing him with a hunger that surprised them both.

Stretched on tiptoe with one hand in James’ hair and the other pulling at his buttons, Richard pulled back but didn’t stop, where his tongue had left off, his teeth took over, latching onto the plump skin of James’ bottom lip, he held fast sucking him back into his mouth.  James groaned as the wonderful sensation tipped slightly and he knew he was bruising.

With messy hands, James pushed at the heavy leather of Richard’s jacket – he needed him and he needed him _now_.  Unable to move it past his elbows, James yanked down hard on the back of his collar until Richard let him go. “Oi watch it, this cost a fortune!”

James just laughed and pulled harder, freeing Richard’s right arm; but before he could go any further, Richard tilted his jaw and hauled at his shirt, laughing as three buttons pinged and clattered to the floor.  The double-take of amazement James gave him only made him laugh even harder and as James reached for him, he darted away, spinning round and heading for the stairs.

Half a dozen steps up and James caught his ankle, dragging him down to jar on the treads. Clutching the flying fabric of his jacket and his left foot, James flipped him onto his back.  He was intending to play cross purely to provoke the rebelliousness that he loved but seeing the wide-eyed shock on Richard’s face made him crack up, “Christ, you look like a frightened rabbit!” he teased.

“Fuck off, I’m not frightened of anything,” Richard panted and as if to somehow illustrate his point, he grabbed James’ shirt and damn well ripped it all the way open, tearing the fabric in the process.

In the normal run of things, James would have been furious but this was not the normal run of things, this was…well whatever _this_ was, this was it.  They’d never really spoken about what _this_ was – they didn’t need to, it didn’t need a name, a label; they both knew what they meant to each other and this was, as far as they were concerned, the obvious progression.  It didn’t change anything between them; it just _was._

“Right, you little bastard, this’ll teach you,” James fired back, and with a barely concealed grin, he pushed up the white cotton of Richard’s t-shirt to expose his belly and leaning down, he bit the soft skin, shifting into a blooming suck as he withdrew.

Richard arched his back and swore as the sensation hit and he grabbed at James’ hair, pulling him back for more.

James lived for Richard’s reactions to him and this was the best way of all to expose it.  There was almost nothing he wouldn’t do for James’ lovebites, so, bracing his arms on the step, he dived back in, sucking and nipping at Richard’s stomach and chest as though his life depended on it.

Richard knew that resistance was futile so he didn’t even try and within minutes he was totally absorbed by James’ mouth and teeth working over him, reducing him to a gasping, moaning, writhing mess.  He desperately wanted more contact but with one arm trapped by his jacket and James’ angle making it impossible to wrap his legs around him; he was left flailing with his one free hand, gripping only loose shirt fabric and the occasional bit of skin that he happened upon.  Just when he thought he couldn’t take any more, James slowed to a stop.

He couldn’t help the grin from flooding his face for there, trapped under him was Richard Hammond, with beautiful dark eyes blown wide with desire, slight sheen of sweat on him, breath ragged and looking desperate as all hell - the very epitome of the dirty angel.

“Fuck sake, James,” Richard heaved, “Just fuck me already!”

Rocking back on his knees, James ran his fingertips down Richard’s torso, briefly palming his very obvious erection as a full stop. “Oh I will, trust me,” he said. “I just want to look at you first.”  James unbuttoned his jeans with one hand and pushed them down over his hips.  Freeing his cock, he stoked from base to tip.  Taking in the burgeoning bruises on Richard’s body, he couldn’t help but laugh, for there, from nipples to waistband was a perfectly executed letter ‘J’. 

Briefly lifting his head, Richard swore but instantly fell back with a laugh, “You bastard!”

“Oh shut up, you love it!” James teased. “Now stay still, I want to look you, brands and all.” 

Shifting slightly, Richard freed his jacket from under him but didn’t bother to remove it – it was hard to concentrate with James around at the best of times but having him kneeling inches away with his cock in his hand made it damn near impossible.  Sliding his hand over his hip, Richard grasped at his own cock through the denim and squeezed hard.

For a minute, neither man spoke, content just to tease themselves and each other until Richard couldn’t take any more and, looking James dead in the eye, he whispered, “Please, James, please, now.”

James didn’t answer but loosening his grip on himself, he watched as Richard’s eyes dropped and knowing he was being watched, he slid his first two fingers slowly - _agonisingly_ slowly – along the length of his cock, swiping up the pre-come at the tip and reaching forward, he pushed his fingers into Richard’s mouth.  Leaning in, he whispered into his ear, “This is what happens when you hold out on me for so long.”

Richard moaned around his fingers as the salt and cigarettes caught on his tongue. Christ, this was exactly _why_ he held out; to have James like this – strong, forceful, demanding. Sucking hard, he scrabbled a hand between them, trying for James’ cock but James jerked his hips, denying them both.

“Tell me what you want and you can have it,” James breathed.

“I want…I want you, James; you inside me,” Richard pleaded.

Grinning, James yanked on Richard’s fly, unfastening all the buttons at once, “Get your jeans off!” he growled, voice low.

Shakily standing, Richard did as he was told, just as James did the same; kicking his trainers off, he dropped his jeans over the banister just for the hell of it.  He thought briefly about taking his jacket off his arm but he didn’t get the chance as James grabbed at the leather and thrust his hand in the pocket.

“I knew you’d have some, you little slut,” James said as he retrieved the lube.

Richard just shrugged, “Should we go upstairs?” he asked instead.

“Oh no, Hammond, I’m having you right here. Get down!” With one shove to his chest, Richard was once more forced down onto the stairs.

Wincing as he hit the step, Richard was about to complain about the certainty of bruising to his back when he caught sight of James, once more knelt in front of him, torn shirt hanging raggedly off one shoulder, with cock hard and tight against his belly, slicking up his fingers - _Jesus!_

Running a hand up Richard’s thigh, James watched as Richard bit his bottom lip and moaned softly.  He had planned to tease a little, to take his time but he found he couldn’t; this was it, no more waiting, no more holding out, it was all his for the taking.  Palming Richard’s balls briefly, he stretched his fingers down and pushed at Richard’s arsehole, again watching Richard’s face as his eyes fluttered shut and his chest heaved.

Working his index finger fully inside, James leant down and with hot breath ghosting over Richard’s cock he sucked on his hip, not marking this time, just promising.  Feeling Richard’s hand slide into his hair, he lifted his ahead a fraction, “Do you want my mouth, Rich? Is that it?” he grinned.

“Yeah. No,” breathed Richard as he braced his feet on the stair and rocked his hips, “I want, I want more, more fingers. _Come on!_ ”

James didn’t need to be told twice and he swiftly pushed a second finger in, twisting his wrist as he went. 

Sucking more kisses onto Richard’s hips and the softer skin of his belly, James continued to push and twist and stretch until Richard was once more writhing and whimpering under him and he was able to add a third.

Almost at the point of incoherency with want and need, Richard clenched his fist in James’ hair, pulling the older man off him, “James, James, please,” he stuttered out word by word.

Rocking back onto his knees, James withdrew and quickly slicked up his cock, if truth be told, he wasn’t sure he could have waited much longer anyway. Bracing one hand next to Richard’s head, he used his other to slowly guide himself inside until he felt Richard’s hand on his arm, stalling him.  As much as he wanted, _needed_ to fuck into him, he knew that Richard needed a few more seconds.

With every fibre of his being fighting his instinct to move, James held still until Richard’s internal muscles relaxed and he was able to push himself in to the hilt before pulling back and slamming into him once more. Almost immediately, Richard reached up, grabbed James by the shoulders and rocked up to meet him.

It was a rough and hard rhythm but it was quickly there; James shoving and grunting as he slammed his cock deep into Richard’s arse again and again as Richard moaned, swore and matched his every move.

A tiny part of James’ brain wondered why they didn’t just give in to each other and have what they want, whenever they want but the thought exploded as Richard clenched tight around his cock, making his eyes roll backwards.

Richard wasn’t letting up for a second and gripping James harder, he dug his nails in to his shoulders as he brought his legs up to push his heels into the small of James’ back, urging him on.

Shoving his hand between them, James wrapped his fingers tight around Richard’s cock and began to wank as strong and as quick as he could in the small space between them until Richard’s back arched up to him one last time and he came hard and hot on both their stomachs.

As James felt Richard’s internal spasms, he was instantly thrown to the edge and he thrust into him harder and faster until his rhythm broke and all the waiting, all the tension, all the stalling shrank down to one glorious moment. Suddenly it all became too much and James came equally as loud and hard, filling Richard with everything he had to give.

In the panting aftermath, James slowly eased himself down onto his elbows until he was laying chest to hips on Richard; huffing his hair from his face he grinned, “Alright?”

Nodding, Richard laughed, “This James, _this_ is why I hold out on you.”

“Yeah, me too.”

 The End.


End file.
